


[上一]终点

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行命题作文二号？
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]终点

1

午后的阳光晃得人有些目眩，仿佛连带着通感了口渴，因为自己的大意睡到了从未来过的终点站，只得老实等待一小时后返程巴士发车，上条当麻决定在附近转转买点饮料。

或许因为位于学园都市的边境·第十学区的边境，这个终点站的站亭构造极简，只在一面背景广告牌上方搭了一块遮阳板。站亭前的马路倒有六车道，但很久才能看到一辆货车驶过，马路两侧的绿化带已被生命力旺盛的杂草占据，步行范围内是否存在自动贩卖机或者便利店都变得有些可疑。要不是已经用地图app查到附近有个加油站附属的便利店，上条也不敢蓦然离开站亭进行荒野求生。

第十学区虽然就在第七学区隔壁，毕竟是学园都市之内唯一存在监狱和墓地的传说中的学区。

“咦？”

在即将到达地图指引的加油站的时候，上条发现马路中央有什么东西，远远看去像是一个人形物体顶着一大块白布从头遮到脚的样子。

即使是在学园都市这座科学之城，即使是在光天化日之下，上条相信任何人看到这样东西，第一反应都会是两个字——幽灵👻。

不、不愧是有墓地的第十学区？

但是这样东西顶多只有成年人一半高，即使是幽灵也是个迷你幽灵，估计不会有多大杀伤力。有右手的加持壮胆，怀有一颗大阪大妈的爱管闲事之心的普通男子高中生不假思索向它走去。

很快上条便发现这个迷你幽灵是有脚的。

几乎跟白色布料一样白的两只小小的赤脚，站在被阳光晒得发白的柏油路面上。遮到小腿的白色布料动了动，迷你幽灵转过头来。原来并不是头顶着白布，而是垂肩的白发跟白色的罩衫融为一体，造成了视觉错误。

站在马路中央的，实际上是一个大约五岁的孩子。瘦小的身体上套着侧面系带的白色罩衫，皮肤和头发都是异样的白，在阳光下如同过曝，全身唯一的色彩是隐藏在过长的刘海之后赤红的双眸。

上条呼吸一滞。

太像他认识的某人了。

2

“欢迎光临！”

加油站内便利店的店员条件反射似的说着含糊的迎客问候语。在他看清上条抱着的孩子的时候，营业笑容明显凝固了。

虽然活像是见了鬼一样，人到中年已有些人生阅历的店员还是按照既定流程给上条结了账。

便利店为过路司机提供一些可以充饥的简餐，因此在窗边摆放了几组就餐的桌椅，甚至还提供了加高的儿童餐椅。

被上条放在儿童餐椅上的白色的孩子，俯身趴在胸前的餐盘上，好奇地睁大红色的眼睛，盯着桌子上的塑料袋。那里面不仅有上条本打算买的饮料，还有盒装土豆沙拉、袋装吐司、微波炉加热过的炸鸡块和可乐饼等食物。

“抱歉实在找不到什么适合小孩子吃的东西…”

上条打开装炸鸡块的纸盒，取出一部分炸鸡，添了一块用叉子分成四部分的可乐饼，在盒盖上倒入一些土豆沙拉，放在儿童餐椅的餐盘上。

面对摆在眼前的食物，白色的孩子似乎有些困惑，歪着头观察了一会，又凑近嗅了嗅，才用手抓起一块可乐饼放进嘴里。

并不是先拿炸鸡块啊……上条情不自禁地想。

这个仿佛凭空出现在马路中央的孩子着实有些古怪。他穿着类似手术时给患者遮掩身体的罩衣，右脚踝上圈着一个鸟类环志式的打着编号的金属环。包括光着的脚在内，身上一点也不脏，并不像是走丢的小孩。

问他从哪里来他不回答，只会复读肚子饿了。

看他进食的样子是真的饿了，左右手并用，几口吞掉了全部可乐饼。而后将手伸向了盒盖上那坨土豆沙拉。

“等等等等！”上条抓住春天新长出的幼枝般纤细易折的手腕，“这个不能用手抓着吃。”

白色的孩子仰起脸，困惑地望着上条。过长的刘海滑落到脸颊两边，整张脸都显露出来。经过周密设计和打磨一般精致，漂亮得难辨性别，仿佛等身大的球形关节人形。

真的太像了，简直就是mini 版！那个人小时候应该就是这个样子吧？上条在内心惊叹。

白色的孩子用他抓过可乐饼的油乎乎的小手，摸起了抓住自己手腕的上条的右手，像是在研究什么稀罕物。

“你没吃过吗？”被摸得有点痒的上条提出心中的疑问，“可乐饼和土豆沙拉。”

“可乐饼和土豆沙拉？”白色的孩子机械地重复着上条的发音，似乎第一次听到这两个单词。

轮到上条困惑：“你平时吃什么？”

白色的孩子放下了上条的右手，做出双手握着什么捧到嘴边的姿势：“吸的东西。”

“吸的东西？”

“嗯。”白色的孩子撮起嘴唇吸了一下空气，“吸的东西。”

类似袋装可吸果冻吗？好像是有专门作为代餐的产品。可是主食呢？上条回想起抱着他的时候一把骨头的手感和轻得不自然的重量。

“可乐饼，好吃。土豆沙拉，不喜欢。”白色的孩子做出了自己的食评。

“可乐饼如果是现炸的更好吃，”上条把剩下的可乐饼也递给他，“其实可乐饼差不多就是把土豆沙拉裹上面包糠炸了。”

上条的独家菜谱没有得到理解，白色的孩子大概是肚子里的信号终于传递到了脑子，第二块可乐饼咬了两口就吃不动了。

“你叫什么名字？”看他吃饱了，上条回到初衷——把迷路的孩子送回他应在的地方。

“名字？”又是机械的重复上条的发音，不过很快白色的孩子报出了一串数字。无需比对，应该就是他脚环上的编号。

“不是编号，是名字——其他人都是怎么叫你的？”

白色的孩子歪着头，思考了片刻，然后模仿了不知什么人的发音。

“Marmotte。”*

3

在这个过于边界的终点站下车的乘客只有上条一个。一小时后终点站变成起点站，上车的乘客变成了两个。

“我得回去…”起初白色的孩子表示反对，但马上又问上条，“真的带我走吗？”上车之后他像是抱着抱枕一样抱着上条的手臂，不一会就睡着了。

虽然还不知道如何安置这个孩子，上条觉得那个人一定不能容忍现在的学园都市之内还有这样的事情发生，相信他能够妥善处理。

在大巴的晃晃荡荡中渐渐安心下来，本着杜绝浪费的准则将剩下的食物全部打扫进肚子的上条也昏昏欲睡，枕着他的大腿熟睡的白色的孩子的温度，更是一剂强力的安眠药。

“乘客您好，终点站到了。”

上条在似曾相识的台词中惊醒。发现自己一个人，又站在那个只有一面背景广告牌上方搭了一块遮阳板的简陋站亭下。眼前是六车道的宽敞马路，路两侧的绿化带被生命力旺盛的杂草占据。

仔细确认站牌上的时刻表，回程的巴士将在一小时后发车。现在的时间，与记忆中完全相同——上条不止回到了这个地点，时间也同时倒流。

难道陷入了以这个终点站为基准点的无限loop？

打开手机app，看到步行范围内的那个加油站及附属便利店，上条无需再看地图，径直朝加油站跑去。

马路上空无一物。

便利店店员条件反射似的说着含糊的迎宾问候语。

“这附近有研究机构或者学校吗？”上条直截了当地提问。

店员的表情表明他在搜刮着记忆：“研究所倒是有一个……”

4

现在已经是断壁残垣杂草丛生的废墟了。

上条站在店员提示的研究所遗址前，读出了未被摘下但爬满藤蔓植物的牌子上的文字。

5

上条将装满蒸熟后剥了皮的土豆的不锈钢盆从厨房的窗口递出。

“麻烦你捣一下，捣成泥。”

“已经回来晚了还要做这么麻烦的菜。”

被他支使的人嘴上抱怨，手却接了盆和勺子，抱着盆捣了起来。如果这一幕进行转播一定会收获无数跌落的眼镜的碎片——230万人居住的城市中仅有7人的超能力者的第一位，学园都市打造的最强武器，国中之国的最高权力者，在某高中分配的单人学生宿舍里给人打下手捣土豆泥。

“不要滥用能力啊！”

还被追加了无理要求。

只用一个勺子和自己的力气去捣一盆土豆泥对于一方通行来说并不是件容易的事。尝试了几下他就管上条要了个汤碗，将土豆单个盛出各个击破了。

低垂着头专注于土豆的一方通行，从上条的角度只能看到白茫茫的头顶。

黄油在锅中化开，上条将洋葱和牛肉末倒入拌炒，很快香气散发出来，弥漫了整个房间。

不知道哪一边才是梦境。

上条在再次等待一小时之后，再次乘上回程大巴，这一次他不敢闭眼，终于在四站后下车回到了家。

拥有纯净的白发红眼，五官像是经过周密设计和打磨一般精致，仿佛等身大的球形关节人形的白色的恋人，已经在家里等着他。

6

“对不起…我不知道我的名字是什么…”

意识到自己的回答并不是上条想要的，白色的孩子有些不安地道歉。

“没、没事的。”上条猜想自己此时的笑容一定并不好看，“那我给你取一个名字吧，一个帅气的名字。”

虽然不是上条的原创，为自己取了这个名字的那个人一定不会介意名字被稍微提前采用。

“帅气的名字？”白色的孩子眼里闪着光。

“嗯，Accelerator。”

上条感觉自己将这几个音节念得十分动听。

“写作一方通行，读作Accelerator。”

=END=

注：marmotte本身是法语，在日语里モルモット指实验用的老鼠。

特力研里冤魂多。在科目二的刺激下把“上条带孩子”梗给写了。


End file.
